deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayquaza
Rayquaza is a Legendary Pokemon from the Pokemon series, introduced in Pokemon Ruby and Pokemon Sapphire as the master of the legendary Hoenn weather trio. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aang vs Rayquaza * Akihiro vs Rayquaza (Completed) * Rayquaza VS Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Bowser vs. Rayquaza * Deathwing vs Rayquaza * Fatalis vs Rayquaza * Fin Fang Foom vs Rayquaza * Rayquaza VS Gamera (Abandoned) * Rayquaza vs Giga Seadramon (Completed) * Rayquaza vs. Grima * Imperialdramon vs Rayquaza (Abandoned) * Metal Sonic vs Rayquaza * Rayquaza vs Omega Shenron (Completed) * Ridley VS Rayquaza (Metroid VS Pokemon) (Completed) * Smaug vs. Rayquaza (Completed) * Rayquaza VS Zeus (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Hoenn Legendary Trio Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agumon (Digimon) * Fiamma of the Right (A Certain Magical Index) * Frieza * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Godzilla * Goku * The Hulk * Lord Boros * Naruto Uzumaki * Saitama * Sans (Undertale) * Sasuke Uchiha * SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) * Superman (DC) * Thanos * Tiki (Fire Emblem) * Yamcha History Death Battle Info *Legendary Pokemon: Master of the Weather Trio *Dragon / Flying Stats *HP= 105 (Great) *Attack= 150 (Amazing) *Defense= 90 (Good) *SpAtk= 150 (Amazing) *SpDef= 90 (Good) *Speed= 95 (Good) *Total= 680 Mega *HP= 105 (Great) *Attack= 180 (Holy Cow!) *Defense= 100 (Great) *SpAtk= 180 (Holy Cow!) *SpDef= 100 (Great) *Speed= 115 (Amazing) *Total=780 Moves *Twister *Scary Face *Ancient Power *Crunch *Air Slash *Rest *Extreme Speed *Dragon Pulse *Dragon Dance *Fly *Hyper Voice *Outrage *Hyper Beam Feats *Tied with Mega Mewtwo for the highest Base Stat Total of any pokemon: 780. **This outclasses even Arceus who only has a base stat total of 720, despite Arceus being the creator of the Pokemon universe *Mega Rayquaza is the only Gen 6 pokemon that is in the unique 'Anything Goes' tier in tournament play; a tier so high that it is basically banned from any tournament. *Defeated Deoxys , Mega Charizard X , Mega Metagross , Primal Groudon And Primal Kyogre * Fast enough to create Tornadoes ( In Hoopa And Clash Of Ages ) * Can travel 87x the speed of sound ( using Dragon Ascent ) * Fast enough to dodge homing missiles * Destroyed a Meteor * Overpowered Giratina and Kyurem *Stopped Groundon and Kyogre from destroying the Earth multiple times *Lives comfortably in the upper atmosphere of Earth *Not affected by any Ground attacks Faults *Ice attacks do 4x damage to Rayquaza. *Rock, Dragon and Fairy attacks do 2x damage to Rayquaza Gallery 384Rayquaza-Mega.png|Mega Rayquaza Pokémon_ORAS_Mega_Rayquaza_VS_Deoxys.png|Mega Rayquaza vs Deoxy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Flying-Type Pokemon Category:GameFreak characters Category:Genderless Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:JRPG Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Meteor Users